Watching the Detective
by unicorn1111
Summary: Maura and Jane decide to explore the outer limits of their relationship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This story is rated M for a reason, this story contains depictions of consenting adults doing what consenting adults do when they feel like it, so if sexual content isn't your thing, please skip on to another story.

**Watching the detective Part 1**

Maura Isles birthday had come very early this year. That was the thought that went through her mind, one of the very few coherent thoughts that her mind could form, as a very dextrous tongue worked her clit in tiny circles, occasionally interspersed with being sucked into a warm mouth, while two long, strong fingers worked their way in and out of her sopping pussy.

Maura's hands clenched hard in another spasm, one in the sheets of her bed, the other in the dark, curly hair of the woman driving her towards an absolutely shattering orgasm. Somewhat sadly she mourned the fact that she would be so wrecked that she would be unable to return the favour, at least not for a little while.

They had been working towards this moment for a while. Maura's friendship with Jane had become the one constant in her life, the rock she clung to as the shifting currents of her life battered away at her and with Jane it was safe, comfortable.

The trouble was, Maura didn't want safe and the comfort she sought was not what she had built up with Jane, it was the comfort of a lover not a friend she craved. Tentative steps had been taken, discussions had deepened, flirting had grown stronger until the pressure had become almost too much to bear.

The result had led to where they both wanted, a night of passionate, wondering exploration, as they both found out how much pleasure they could give each other, how much each could take.

Maura had found, much to her surprise, that once Jane's initial shyness had been overcome, which had taken about an hour once Maura set her mind to it, the detective was willing to do just about anything Maura suggested.

Jane on the other hand had been surprised at just how uninhibited and frankly kinky the prim and proper Medical Examiner became when it came to sex. Maura was just about up for anything, which meant both of them had stretched their boundaries a lot since they became lovers.

All of which had led them here, to Maura's bedroom, the air filled with softy groaning, panting, the slapping sounds of skin on skin, low moans and snatches of words.

Maura's voice grew louder as she was driven closer and closer to ecstasy, groans turning to moans, turning to cries and finally a scream as the fingers inside her curled into the one spot she craved to be touched, while a warm mouth sucked her clit inside where sharp white teeth nipped and teased.

"Oh god yes, YES, **YES!**"

Maura's scream filled the room, her climax driving coherent thoughts out of her head as she thrashed on the bed, held in place by strong arms on her hips and thighs. Finally, she went limp, as she felt fingers slide out of her, her pussy walls clutching at them in a futile attempt to keep them there for just a little longer. Groaning at the loss, she looked up into dark eyes that were staring at her, taking in her post-orgasmic pleasure, taking pride in a job well done.

She locked eyes with the detective, letting her know how much she appreciated her work, when the eyes suddenly squeezed shut in ecstasy and a low, moaning sound was forced from Riley's mouth.

Raising her eyes up, Maura looked into Jane's eyes, almost black with lust, as she drove her strap-on into Riley from behind, a lustful smirk on her face as she pistoned the toy's nine inches into Riley harder and faster than ever.

As Maura watched, Jane slid her index finger into her mouth, moistening it with saliva, before moving it out of sight behind Riley. A second later a surprised shriek filled the room, Maura smirking as she knew exactly where Jane had put it; both Jane and Maura had come to enjoy ass play, something Detective Cooper was just learning.

Now it was Riley hanging on to Maura and filling the room with screams and moans as Jane drover her higher and higher, before leaning forward, reaching around with her other hand to toy with Riley's clit, dragging a screaming climax from her victim, before the pair of them collapsed as Riley's limbs gave out.

A few minutes passed as the three of them lay there panting, slowly recovering, before Riley spoke.

"Give me a minute, and I'll return the favour Jane" Jane just chuckled softly.

"No way, it's Maura's turn next; she's been looking forward to fucking your ass ever since you started flirting with her"

"Hey, I didn't know there was anything more than a close friendship between you two, otherwise I wouldn't have even gone there" Maura looked over at where Riley and Jane lay, long lean limbs still tangled together.

"Oh, there's no need to apologise, look where you ended up" There were soft smiles all round at that.

"Yeah, well, when you invited me over for dinner, I didn't realise I was on the menu"

"The pleasure was all ours Riley" Riley smirked knowingly.

"Oh no it wasn't, not all yours I can assure you" Jane slowly moved her hips, drawing the toy out of Riley, causing Riley to squeeze her eyes shut in combined pleasure and loss. Finally it was out and she was able to form coherent sentences again.

"So what next?" Jane chuckled.

"You mean right now, or next weekend" Maura smiled, she knew what Jane was referring to. Riley looked confused

"Next weekend?"

"We were thinking of inviting Suzie Chang over for dinner next weekend, perhaps you'd like to join us. I think you'll enjoy what's on the menu?" A slow smile crossed Riley's face, she'd had her eye on Suzie since she'd joined Homicide and Jane had introduced them.

"Count me in"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** This story is rated M for a reason, this story contains depictions of consenting adults doing what consenting adults do when they feel like it, so if sexual content isn't your thing, please skip on to another story.

Thanks for the requests via reviews and PM's asking for a sequel. Here tis :)

**Watching the detective Part 2**

Suzie groaned in a combination of pleasure and pain, as her body shook rhythmically in time with the powerful thrusts that had her impaled on the long, thick toy.

As the strong hands on her hips pulled her back once again, each thrust seemed to reach further and further inside her, she felt like she'd never been penetrated this far ever. Each thrust was matched with the wet slap of skin on skin, as her buttocks slapped against the hips of the woman behind her, each thrust driving a raw, primal groan from her lips.

She'd never had sex like this, so feral, so urgent, so nasty and so god damned good.

Finally she managed to moan coherently, her words filling the room.

"Oh god fuck me" The low chuckle that answered her might have mortified her with embarrassment, if that hadn't been well and truly fucked out of her over the last two hours. The next driving thrust slammed all the way to the hilt, sending an electric jolt through her and stopped as a low, rich and very amused voice poured into her ear.

"Just Maura will do Suzie, or Doctor if you want to be formal"

Suzie couldn't help it, her head hung low for a moment, eyes squeezed shut, sweat dripping from her brow, before she slowly ground her hips back, seeking more, more thrusts, more penetration, more depth, more…everything. That teasing voice spoke again

"Pushing back already, why Senior Criminalist Chang, you are quite the surprise. When we invited you over, we didn't expect you to be quite the little slut. Would you like more?"

A low needy sound escaped Suzie's throat, all she wanted was more, in fact right now her whole world had shrunk to that wonderful feeling of fullness and want and sheer unadulterated lust.

Want more? Fuck yes! She wanted, needed, demanded more, god, she'd do anything, anything at all to get more. More fucking, more sucking, more everything.

Talented fingers slid over her clit, teasing mercilessly, drawing a keening cry of want and frustration all at once as the toy slid slowly, teasingly, maddeningly almost all the way out and then stopped, leaving Suzie mourning the loss, the feeling of emptiness inside her.

Suzie could feel full breasts resting against her back as her tormentor leaned forward, the hard points of her nipples drilling into her back. That warm, rich voice slid into her ear again.

"What was that Suzie, I didn't quite hear you" Suzie, couldn't help it, with one hand, she blindly reached back, reaching for a hand hold, desperately trying to pull the woman into her, to feel the toy slide inside her bottom again.

"Please, Maura, more, please. I need it, more…"

"Oh Suzie, you're going to get more, more than you ever bargained for" Suzie moaned in relief and pleasure and need as the toy slowly slid inside her ass again, as her release crept closer with each movement.

"Look up Suzie, look" With effort Suzie forced her attention from the world of pleasure she was lost within, to take in the startling scene in front of them.

It didn't help, as she saw Riley Cooper, on her knees straddling Jane, her head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, lost in the pleasure, her body arching in ecstasy, mouth hanging open as she gasped for air, both hands twisting and tweaking her nipples as she rode up and down on Jane's strap-on, Jane's strong hands were on her hips, pulling her down in a punishing rhythm as she buried the dildo deep inside Riley.

As she watched, Jane's hips thrust up savagely as her hands dragged Riley down, impaling her, causing the younger woman to let out a shuddering moan, as Suzie's core clenched in sympathetic want and need.

"Once Jane's finished with Riley, she's going to come over here and help me send you wild Suzie. Would you like us both, to feel us both driving into you?" Suzie moaned; the imagery and the calm certainty in the voice sending a tremor through her as she contemplated what was going to happen.

Slowly the toy slid out again, dragging a soft groan with it, as Maura kept up the slow, steady pace, as she poured even filthier, shocking, arousing images into Suzie's barely functional mind.

"And if you're a good girl, Riley might come over here too. imagine all three of us making use of that lovely body of yours, all at once" Suzie's mind stuttered at the thought of being pressed between three driving bodies, using her, penetrating her, fucking her, consuming her. "Three strap-ons all at once Suzie, using your mouth, your ass and your pussy, we might even let you pick who gets to fuck which hole, if you're good"

Suzie's moan was full of need, lust and heat, primal and raw.

"Mind you Suzie, Riley wants you, she wants all of you, she wants to be your lover, tonight and tomorrow and every night, to come home to you and love you and want you and fuck you, every night"

The thought was lovely, to be wanted and needed and desired, to be fucked, Suzie could see it, could see the dark haired detective between her legs, staring into her eyes as she had used a talented tongue to drive her to one of so many orgasms earlier tonight.

"She wants you Suzie, do you want her?" Unable to form coherent words as the toy slid maddeningly slowly inside her ass again, stretching both her body and her control, Suzie nodded as another shuddering moan was dragged from her, as she felt the harness Maura was wearing grind into her ass as the toy bottomed out.

"Then if you're good for me Suzie, I might let you wear this and fuck her, spread her wide and ride her all night" The imagery was too vivid, combined with the knowing fingers on her clit and the deliciously dirty feeling of the toy buried deep inside her, Susie hung on a precipice, her body spasming in the pre-shocks of a magnificent orgasm.

"Best of all, we'll get to watch you as you fuck that proud, strong woman into a helpless mess. Trust me Suzie, it's what they want, to let go, to let someone else be the one in charge, to submit to you, to let them be just a woman, loved, cherished and fucked"

With that Maura leaned back, settled her grip on Suzie's hips and proceeded to drive any coherent thought out of Suzie's head, as she ravaged and hammered into the supple body under her hands, Suzie's moans and cries growing ever louder, a counterpoint to the screams Jane was forcing from Riley, as together they drove their victims into a frenzy.

Suddenly Maura's hand was in her hair, pulling it back, forcing her head back, as she urgently spoke.

"Open your eyes Suzie, open them for me" As she did, she found them locked on Riley's, as Jane's hand turned Riley's head towards Suzie, she was close too,

Suzie could tell, her eyes wide and wide, matching her own, as she felt Maura's fingers slide over her pussy and onto her clit, flicking the nub hard. She was lost in the eyes, so dark with arousal and lust and need.

"Come for me Suzie, while she watches you come" She could hear Jane's voice, telling Riley the same thing, before the world went black, passing out as she came harder then she ever had before, screaming and thrashing.

Eventually, Suzy managed to drag herself back to awareness, to realise she was being held in a warm strong embrace. Like a kitten seeking warmth, she snuggled closer into the embrace, hearing a warm chuckle as she did. Finally dragging her eyes open, she realised that she was in Riley's arms, held tight, while Jane and Maura cuddled together next to them.

"Oh god, that was…" Words failed her. Riley smiled at her.

"Yeah, pretty damned amazing" Suzie turned her thoughts over for a while, happy to just be held. Finally she smiled up at Riley.

"So what now" In return she got a slow smile.

"Anything you want" Riley swallowed a little as the Asian woman got a calculating look in her eye.

"Anything?" The detective just nodded. Looking around, Suzie spotted a strap-on lying discarded on the bed. Reaching out she snagged it and pulled it to her. "Help me get this on, then I want you on your knees, cause your ass belongs to me now detective"

Jane chuckled, looking over at Maura.

"What is it with you M.E.'s, she's bossy, just like you" Maura smiled sweetly.

"And you love it too" They leaned in and kissed, before watching Riley help Suzie get the harness settled.

"Yep, guilty as charged" Maura looked at them, her head tilted to one side, before turning a speculative look on her lover. Seeing it, Jane swallowed, a heat started to build in her core.

"You know detective, I think Suzie has the right idea. Help me find the other strap-on. I want you on your knees right next to Riley. As Suzie said, your ass belongs to me now" Jane chuckled and leaned in, kissing her soundly before pulling away.

"It always did Maura, it always did"


End file.
